Layer resistor elements having a non-linear resistance characteristic are widely used in electroacoustics as well as in the field of measurement, control and communication engineering. As a further application, layer resistor elements of this type are used as voltage dividers for tuning RF circuits by adjusting the reverse voltage of tuning diodes contained in such RF circuits.